A Brave New World
by collegegirl23
Summary: This is a rewrite to my story by the same name. Same story line pretty much but better thanks to my beta greg.


Title: A Brave New World

Summary: This takes up were the tv show left off and is set in the US. The Mallrats meet a tribe a lot like them in ideals and how they live.

Disclaimor: I do not own any characters from the Tribe, but I do own new characters.

Episode 1: The Rats and the Wolves

The Mallrats had been on the ocean for a month. They finally see land actually they see a costal city in the distance. Meanwhile a stranger is watching the boat approaching from the roof a nearby apartment building. This stranger is a strange looking boy with a very narrow pointy nose. His looks has given Weasel his nickname his real name has long been forgotten. He runs downstairs to his tribal leader Corvin's room. He bangs on the door waking his leader. Corvin comes to the door already dressed in green trench coat whose sleeves are rolled to the elbows, brown pants, black t-shirt, and a red head band. He been preparing to go to the roof for morning workout. He is carrying a reverse blade katana in his left hand. He looks at his long time friend knowing there is something wrong. Weasel said, "there is a mysterious boat approaching the city."

Corvin said, "The Gladiators."

Weasel said, "not one of theirs it looks like newcomers."

Korvin said, "go wake everyone up. We will go down to the dock to meet them."

Weasel nodded and ran down the hall banging first on the single men's door which was next door to Korvin's room. Weasel went inside and said, "everybody wake up. Korvin says for everyone to get dressed and downstairs in 10 minutes."

Jeremiah said, "What's going on Weasel?"

Weasel said, "no time to say. I got to wake everyone else."

Weasel headed down the hall banging a pot against the wall waking the whole tribe. In 10 minutes, the whole group was in the dining hall downstairs. Corvin stood at the front of the room of his tribe. He said, "Weasel spotted a strange boat headed this way. They may simply be strangers new to our shores or they may be Gladiators up to new tricks. We need to be prepared either way. Weasel, Jeremiah, Wes, Jacob, and Dave come with me. Everybody else stay here and be ready in case we need to fight. Send Jessie and Katherine upstairs with the babies."

Meanwhile on the boat, the mallrats are planning to land. Lex is standing on the deck with Jay and Ram watching the coastline as they approached. There was what looked like docks along the coast. Jay said, "We should head to the docks and look for a place to trade for food at least." The group had stopped many times on the way to trade for fresh food and water, but they were starting to run out of both. They were hoping to find a place to settle soon though because they were getting tired of the close quarters of the boat."

Lex headed inside to tell everyone what they had found. He looked around at his tribe which was sitting in the cabin of the boat. He said, "Hey everyone we have found a city."

Amber who was feeding Baby Bray said, "A city that may be a place for us to settle. We need to find a place soon."

Corvin, Weasel, Jeremiah, Wes, and Jacob were watching the approaching their weapons but kept sheaved in case this was a peaceful tribe. They were a peaceful tribe themselves, but the last few years had taught them to be careful. The tribe was very careful in who they trusted. They had all banded together after the virus struck. They had found the apartment building and turned it into a home. They had made themselves self containing by finding a flock of chickens and even small herd of cattle. The building had a large field nearby were the kids from the building had a soccer field at one time. The cows grazed in it. On the side of the field they had also planted a garden. The chickens they kept in a building next to the apartments. The tribe lived like a family with married couples and even had a child.

The men watched as the boat approached in silence. On board the boat, Lex and Ram were on the deck keeping watch as they approached the city. They see the men standing on the docks. Lex said, "looks like we got a welcoming committee guys. They don't look armed and there is only 5 of them. We need to just be careful."

The Mallrats all joined Ram and Lex on the deck. They stood their watching the approaching shore. As the boat docks Lex, Ram, Jay, and Slade step off boat telling everyone else to stay back on the boat. Korvin as leader approches at which time Lex spots the sword in Korvin's left hand and says, "Jay and Ram keep your zappers ready. He's armed."

Korvin says, "If you are friend you have nothing to worry about from us, but if you're an enemy you best turn around now." Than Korvin realizes these are strangers cause he doesn't recognize their tribal markings and he knows all the members of the Gladiators and most of the other tribes nearby.

Lex steps forward and says, "I'm Lex. We are the mallrats from lands far to the west. We have been on this tub for 3 months and haven't seen land for over a month."

Korvin nods and says, "whats your business here?"

Ram steps up and says, "Who are you?"

Korvin said, "Name's Korvin leader of the thunder wolves."

Ram asks, "Is there any place we can trade for food and water or do you know of a place we can make a permanet home?"

Korvin says, "You can stay with us but this land is wild. People are constantly fighting for control of our city, but our tribe is fighting to stay alive. Is not safe here on the docks we should get up to our home is not far away. Our home is an old apartment building not far from here and we have plenty of room and its easy to defend."

The mallrats start to follow Korvin and the rest of his men back to their home, but as they began walking Korvin sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He unsheathes his sword followed by the rest of the men. Weasel pulls out his sias, Jeremiah brings up his staff, Dave pulls out his wakisasha, and Jacob pulls out his twin daggers. This makes Ram and Jay atomically set their zappers on stun. Korvin says, "What are you too doing?"

He thought the zappers were like watches are something. Jay says, "We'll explain later."

Korvin says, "you 2 and weasel take the rear. Dave left and Jacob right. Jeremiah you get close to the kids. You two with the babies and the girl stay close to Jeremiah. The rest of us will be in the front pointing to Lex, Slade, and Jack."

Jack says, "woah I'm the brain not the braun."

Korvin rolls his eyes and says, "just try to stay out the way."

Jack moves toward the center near Ellie. Korvin says, "okay just keep moving and watch your backs."

As they are moving carefully toward their home two men step out from around a bunch of crates. Korvin gives them a look of hatred shaking his head no. The 2 figures smile and run off. Korvin turns around to the group and says, "lets get out of here now."

Lex says, "Who are those two punks?"

Korvin turns to them and says, "They are members of a blood thirsty tribe called the gladiators."

Lex nods and says, "sounds like the locos."

Korvin says, "sounds like yall got quite a story to tell."

The two gladiators known as Jet and Lee have run back to their tribe leader Billy. They say, "sir, we spotted the Thunderwolves with a group of newcomers."

Billy said, "was the leader of the Thunderwolves."

Jet steps forward and says, "yes its Greg."

Billy looks at him shock and says, "damn it the bastard. He's got more lives than a cat I swear."

Lee says, "sir, he goes by Korvin know and says hes the leader."

Billy asks, "how many newcomers were there?"

Jet says, "We didn't have time to count but they have a couple of men, but most of them are women and children. Just like the thunder wolves."

Billy says, "It looks like we need to pay our newcomers and our old friend greg a visit."

He says this with a wicked smile on his ugly face.


End file.
